Le pouvoir des cinq
by millenium-dragon1
Summary: Quand les anciens font revenir Prue, leur mère ainsi que leur grand-mère, les Halliwell doivent faire face à un nouveau défi : un petit frère.***J'ai des problèmes avec le nom de mon personnage. Ça affiche Ph?nix, mais le vrai nom, c'est Phoenix.**
1. Default Chapter

Les personnages de Charmed ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne suis propriétaire que de Ph?nix. Ceci s'applique à tous mes chapitres.  
Le sorcier lança son couteau sur Paige qui se téléporta pour l'éviter et réapparut au même endroit. Phoebe se précipita sur le sorcier et utilisa son pouvoir de lévitation pour donner un coup de pied au visage de l'assaillant. Il alla fracasser la porte et tomba du haut des escaliers. Phoebe se tourna et vit que Paige s'était agenouillé à côté e Piper qui avait reçu une boule d'énergie sur l'épaule. Phoebe appela Léo qui apparut et alla soigner Paige. C'est à ce moment que le sorcier réapparut, mais Piper le fit exploser.  
  
-Ça fait le quatrième en une semaine, dit Piper, irritée.  
  
-On dirait que les démons s'acharnent encore plus sur nous que d'habitude, si c'est possible, rajouta Paige.  
  
-J'en ai parlé aux anciens et ils m'ont dit que les démons avaient redoublés d'efforts et les vendeurs de pouvoirs se sont vidés, renseigna Léo.  
  
-Les vendeurs de pouvoirs ? questionna Phoebe.  
  
-Ce sont des démons qui tuent des sorcières et d'autres démons et qui ont le pouvoir de recueillir les pouvoirs de leurs victimes. Ils les mettent dans des bouteilles et les vendent. Donc, les vendeurs sont en rupture de stock, ce qui veut dire que les démons ont de nouveaux pouvoirs qui ne seront pas écrits dans le livres de ombres, ajouta Léo, mais j'ai expliqué aux anciens que quelque soit votre pouvoir, vous serez sûrement surchargés et ils ont été d'accord.  
  
-Les anciens ont été d'accord avec nous sur quelque chose ? C'est nouveau, dit Piper, sarcastiquement.  
  
-Piper, les anciens ne sont pas nos ennemis. Ils ont juste plus confiance en vos pouvoirs que vous n'en avez. De toutes façons, les anciens ont dit qu'ils vous apporteraient de l'aide.  
  
-Tu peux préciser ? demanda Paige.  
  
-Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour descendre dans la cuisine quand une lumière blanche apparut derrière eux. Quand ils regardèrent, ils virent que leur mère et leur grand-mère étaient venu leur rendre une visite, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, les deux femmes se mirent à réciter une incantation.  
  
À travers temps et espace  
  
Quand le mal menacent  
  
Les anciennes reviennent Pour aider les siennes  
  
Tout en récitant, les deux femmes firent signe à leur descendance de réciter le sort et bientôt, les cinq femmes chantèrent le sort. Alors un grand vent se leva et les deux femmes cessèrent de briller et eurent l'apparence de femmes normal.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Paige.  
  
-Les anciens nous ont envoyés pour vous aider, répondit Patty, la mère des filles.  
  
-Vous deux ?  
  
-Non, nous trois, répondit Penny, la grand-mère des filles, en faisant un pas de côté pour montrer la femme qui se tenait derrière elle. Immédiatement, Piper se mit à pleurer et Phoebe la suivit. Les deux s?urs se jetèrent sur la femme et les trois s'étreignirent longuement en pleurant. Léo murmura à l'oreille de Paige, qui ne comprenait pas : -C'est Prue.  
  
À ce moment, Prue se dégagea et regarda Paige avant de l'étreindre aussi. Ainsi les quatre s?urs plus leur mère et grand-mère s'étreignirent en pleurant. Léo décida de les laisser seules un moment, donc il quitta la pièce et se téléporta chez les anciens ou il les remercia infiniment de sa part et de celles des s?urs. Quand il revint, les six femmes étaient assis dans le salon et Piper amenait un plateau avec des tasses et du thé ainsi que des petits biscuits. Quand elle le vit, elle lui dit : -Léo, tu arrives juste à temps pour entendre ce qui c'est passé.  
  
Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et Piper vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.  
  
-Voilà ce qui c'est passé en résumée, commença Prue, quand je suis morte, je suis monté au paradis où j'y ai trouvé Maman et Grand-mère ainsi qu'Andy. Ils m'ont tout expliquer et ils m'ont appris ce que je devais savoir. Je suis souvent resté à vous regarder et vous soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paige. Alors, j'ai su que tout irait bien, mais j'ai quant même continuer à vous regarder de temps à autre et puis aujourd'hui, les anciens m'ont appelés ainsi que maman et grand-mère et ils nous ont dit que le mal grossissait et que vous auriez besoin de nous. Alors, ils nous ont ressuscité. J'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs et Paige a gardé le sien. Maintenant, c'est le pouvoir des quatre. Maman et Grand-mère ont décidé de ne pas garder leurs pouvoirs et à la place, qu'elles seraient plus capable avec les sorts, les potions, etc.  
  
-C'es génial. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te connaître, Prue, dit Paige.  
  
C'est ainsi que pendant un mois, Léo fut occupé à réintégrer Prue, sa mère et sa grand-mère dans la société puisqu'elles étaient sensés être mortes, mais avec l'aide de Darryl et des anciens, il put finalement dire que les trois femmes n'étaient pas mortes. Pendant ce temps, les six femmes n'arrêtèrent pas de parler pendant des heures entre elles et les filles prirent même des congés pour pouvoir passer la journée avec leur famille.  
  
Aujourd'hui, les six femmes et Cole et Léo étaient réunis dans le grenier et s'amusaient un peu avec les sorts du livre.  
  
-Je vais en choisir un, dit Phoebe en prenant le livre et en allant s'asseoir parterre avec sa famille, tiens si on regardait à quoi notre futur ressemble ?  
  
-Ça nous a déjà créé des problèmes avant, rappela Piper.  
  
-Piper, maintenant c'est moi la grande s?ur et c'est mon travail de vous protéger, remarqua Prue.  
  
-Personne ne doit protéger personne. Nous sommes tous capable de nous protéger les uns les autres. Alors Phoebe, l'incantation, dit Paige.  
  
Phoebe fit comme on lui demandait et récita l'incantation. Soudain, une lumière jaunâtre apparut et laissa derrière elle quatre adolescents.  
  
-Bon, je vous avez dit que c'était aujourd'hui, mais personne ne veut m'écouter, dit un adolescent.  
  
-C'est pas croyable, dit une des trois adolescentes en voyant les six femmes assises ainsi que les deux hommes un peu à l'écart. Elle allait courir vers eux, mais le seul adolescent l'arrêta.  
  
-Deux minutes. Bon, vous avez récité un sort pour voir ce que vous réserve le futur et nous sommes venus. Nous sommes vos enfants. Je m'appelles Philip, je suis ton fils, Piper. Ici, nous avons Patricia, la fille de Prue. Pénélope est la fille de Phoebe et Précillia, la fille de Paige. Nous ne pouvons vous dire qui sont les pères même si Maman le sait déjà. Nous sommes au courant pour le pouvoir des trois, etc. Nous ne pouvons rien vous révéler d'important sur le futur, mais on peut vous parler de nous et de votre vie en général. Quand se sera le temps, nous devrons repartit, mais le quand ça je ne sais pas. Je vous dis parce que les vous du futur nous ont averti que nous irions dans le passé et que vous nous poseriez plein de question.  
  
-Un fils, je croyais que dans notre famille, nous ne pouvions avoir que des filles, demanda Piper.  
  
-Vous êtes le pouvoir des trois ou des quatre maintenant et vous avez l'habitude de faire des choses impossible, dit Philip  
  
-Bon, venez vous asseoir, nous allons parler pour un bout de temps, dit Paige.  
  
Les adolescents s'assirent et Prue posa la première question.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez hérité de notre magie ?  
  
-Pas totalement. Dans le futur, vous nous avez enseigné tous sur la magie et les forces du mal, mais vous avez dit que nous recevrions nos pouvoirs quand nous aurions atteint un certain degré de maturité. La seule personne qui ait ses pouvoirs, c'est Philip. Il est soi-disant plus mature que nous tous, dit Patricia.  
  
-C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus intelligent que vous tous réunis, rigola Philip.  
  
-Je vais t'arracher la tête, cria Patricia et sauta à la gorge de son cousin.  
  
-Bon, on va continuer sans eux. Ça risque de prendre du temps avant que l'un ou l'autre se calme, informa Précillia. Comme Philip le disait. Il est le seul à avoir reçu ses pouvoirs. Bien que ça m'énerve de le dire, il le mérite. Depuis qu'il sait lire, il n'a pas arrêté d'apprendre les sorts et les démons dans le livre des ombres. Il connaît beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Il a hérité du pouvoir de geler le temps, faire exploser les choses, se téléporter et soigner les blessures, mais il paraît qu'il va développer un pouvoir à lui seul qu'il va transmettre à sa progéniture s'il y a une femme assez folle pour l'aimer.  
  
-Pourquoi le détestez-vous autant ?  
  
-C'est un gars. Il est stupide et agit comme un bébé quelque fois. Un jour, quand il avait treize ans, il a caché des rats dans chacun de nos lits et on s'est couché avec sans le savoir jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit quand Pénélope a crié. Ce jour-là, par contre, il a été puni de sortie pendant deux semaines. On a trop ri, raconta Précillia.  
  
-Il est si terrible que ça ? dit Paige.  
  
-Ce n'est qu'une partie des âneries qu'il a faite, mais maintenant c'est autre chose. Maintenant, il n'arrête pas d'inviter des filles à la maison sans vous le demandez et il peut rester des heures dans sa chambre avec la fille. Quand il fait ça, vous êtes obligés d'aller voir dans sa chambre toutes les dix minutes pour vous assurer qu'il ne fait pas des choses pas trop catholiques, continua Précillia.  
  
-C'est trop tard, nous autres, on sait déjà qu'il avait perdu sa virginité à l'âge de quinze ans, murmura Pénélope en s'approchant des femmes pour ne pas se faire entendre par le garçon qui se battait toujours avec sa cousine aînée.  
  
-Seigneur, dit Piper.  
  
-C'est pas le pire, il ne peut pas garder une petite amie plus de deux semaines et il ne reste jamais seule. Les filles raffolent de lui et dès qu'on apprend qu'il a quitté une fille, des dizaines d'autre le collent pour la remplacer. C'est éc?urant, dit Précillia.  
  
-C'est pas vrai. C'est pas éc?urant du tout. Si tu pouvais juste te trouver un gars, tu verrais que le sexe, c'est super, n'est-ce pas, Patricia, dit Philip tout en roulant parterre avec sa cousine qui essayait de l'étrangler.  
  
-Quoi, Patricia, tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda Pénélope, interloquée.  
  
-C'est pas vrai, répliqua Patricia.  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu avais dit aux adultes que tu partais dormir chez une amie, mais tu es allé voir le beau Alec et tu as passé la nuit avec lui, dit Philip en roulant au-dessus de sa cousine.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça d'abord, interrogea Patricia en roulant par-dessus son cousin.  
  
-Alec est un de mes amis et quand vous vous êtes séparés, il m'a dit que tu avais été excellente, dit l'adolescent en roulant sur sa cousine.  
  
Patricia resta figée un moment avant de crier et de pousser Philip de sur elle par-dessus sa tête. Il alla s'écraser à plusieurs mètres sur le dos. Patricia se releva et dit :  
  
-Le salaud a dit ça ? Je vais le tuer quand on va rentrer. En passant, combien de fois tu l'as fait toi ? demanda-t-elle en parlant à son cousin qui essayait de se relever.  
  
-Plusieurs fois avec plusieurs filles. J'aime varier.  
  
Avant qu'il puisse complètement se relever. Patricia lui sauta dessus et le projeta sur le dos tandis qu'elle l'étranglait.  
  
-Toi aussi, tu es un salaud. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'Alec. Tout ce que tu aimes, c'est le sexe. D'ailleurs comme tu as dit que tu aimais varier, je parie que tu l'as déjà fait avec un autre gars.  
  
Philip roula sur elle et se releva et afficha un sourire en regardant sa cousine, parterre.  
  
-C'est vrai. Et même que je l'ai fait avec Alec.  
  
-T'es sérieux ? dit Pénélope, incrédule.  
  
-Bien sûr, je t'ai dit que j'aime varier et Alec est comme moi. On s'entraide juste. Ça veut pas dire que je sui gay.  
  
-Tu l'as fait plusieurs fois avec Alec ?  
  
-Ouais, la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour c'était avec lui d'ailleurs.  
  
-Mais tu sors avec Julie. Tu la trompes ? remarqua Précillia.  
  
-Pas vraiment puisque je ne sors pas avec Alec, expliqua Philip en s'asseyant sur un vieux fauteuil, c'est juste du sexe.  
  
-Juste du sexe ? Mais faire l'amour ça représente quelque chose d'hyper important dans une relation. C'est le dernier pas et ça demande de la confiance, dit Précillia.  
  
-Ça paraît que tu es la plus jeune. Tu as encore tes petits idéaux. Le sexe, c'est surtout du plaisir, dit Philip.  
  
-Tu vas me dire que tu as fait perdre à pleins de filles leur virginité, leur innocence juste pour du plaisir ? dit Pénélope.  
  
-Pourquoi tu fais paraître qu'avoir du plaisir c'est mal ? rétorqua Philip.  
  
-Tu le fais au dépend d'autres personnes et tu leur enlèves leur enfance. Quand elle font l'amour avec toi, elle croît que tu es l'âme s?ur, que tu seras là pour eux tout le temps et tu les jettes comme une vieille chaussette quand tu as fini de les utiliser.  
  
-Mais elles savent que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à eux. Avec la réputation que je me suis faite, même les profs savent que j'ai plus d'expérience qu'eux. En plus, je suis sûr que Papa et Cole sont de mon côté.  
  
Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les deux hommes qui étaient resté jusqu'à maintenant silencieux.  
  
-Je préfère rester hors de ça, dit Léo.  
  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Cole.  
  
-Non, Cole et Léo, vous allez nous donner votre avis, dit Paige en souriant.  
  
-Euh. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que je dise quelque chose sans fâcher ma femme, demanda Léo.  
  
Piper fit signe que non et Phoebe fit la même chose pour Cole. Les deux hommes soupirèrent et allèrent se mettre à côté de Philip.  
  
-Il marque un point, dit doucement Léo.  
  
-Quoi, donc tu vas me dire que tu m'utilises toi aussi ? dit Piper.  
  
-Non, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais à l'âge de Philip, il n'a pas rencontré l'âme s?ur et donc il ne connaît pas la valeur de l'amour.  
  
-Donc, tu dis que ça ne te déranges pas qu'il invite des filles au manoir ?  
  
-Pas du tout, dit Philip, d'ailleurs c'est surtout lui et Cole qui m'ont appris le gros.  
  
Les yeux de toutes les femmes présentes s'écarquillèrent et regardèrent les deux hommes. -Quoi au juste, demanda Paige.  
  
-Euh.comment faire pour ne pas me faire prendre tout en profitant du moment.  
  
-Je crois que tu en as dit assez, intervint Cole.  
  
À ce moment, les adolescents se mirent à briller et ils disparurent. Les femmes se levèrent et sortirent sans parler à Cole et Léo. Les dernière, Piper et Phoebe passèrent en disant : -On va devoir parler.  
  
Les deux hommes soupirèrent. Ils allaient en bavée. Souriant soudainement, Léo dit à Cole. -Mon fils est une bête de sexe. Les deux sourirent et descendirent vers la cuisine. 


	2. Charmed 2

Une belle journée s'était levé sur San Francisco et les Halliwell avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Ils avaient préparé un pique-nique et s'était dirigé vers le parc. Ils avaient repéré une table de pique-nique à l'ombre d'un arbre qui les protégeait des rayons ardents du soleil et ils s'étaient installés pour manger.  
  
Durant le dîner, Paige remarqua l'absence de Léo et décida de demander : -Piper, où est passé Léo ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Depuis un certain temps, il a se téléporter de plus en plus, répondit Piper  
  
-Peut-être que les anciens lui ont donné une nouvelle charge, dit Prue. Les Halliwell savaient très bien que les anges gardiens n'avaient généralement pas qu'une seul sorcière à protéger. Les sorcières qui étaient associés à un ange gardien étaient surnommé des charges. Celle-ci n'était généralement pas au courant de l'existence des anges gardiens.  
  
-J'en doute, continua Piper, Léo m'a dit un jour que les anciens avaient décidé qu'avoir les s?urs Halliwell comme charges était suffisant et qu'il ne pourrait s'occuper efficacement de charges supplémentaires.  
  
-Alors où est-il ? demanda Phoebe.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, conclut Piper en soupirant.  
  
-Ma chérie, je suis sûr que tout va bien et que Léo te dira ce qui se passe le moment venu, consola la mère des filles.  
  
*** Dans une des ruelles d'un quartier délabré, tout semblait silencieux et immobile jusqu'au moment où un tourbillon de lumières bleutées apparut bientôt remplacé par une homme. L'homme regarda autour de lui pendant un moment comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis il se mit à marcher à travers la ruelle toujours en regardant autour de lui. Il évita les poubelles et les déchets qui gisait sur le sol, encombrant le chemin. Il chercha ainsi dans la ruelle pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vint rompre le silence : -LÉO ! C'était un cri et Léo, en entendant son nom ainsi crié, se mit à courir vers l'usine abandonnée de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Il entra en courant pour voir un démon aux ailes de chauve-souris volant en cercle autour d'une forme apeurée que Léo identifia immédiatement. Soudain, le démon piqua vers sa victime, ses griffes sortit. Léo se précipita sur la victime et plongea dans un dernier espoir d'arriver avant la chauve-souris.  
  
*** Piper était installé sur le divan du salon, une couverture la recouvrant. Une lampe projetait une faible lumière dans la salle, permettant à Piper de lire son livre dans la noirceur de la nuit. Soudainement, l'horloge sonna et Piper vit qu'il était maintenant deux heures du matin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se lever et d'aller à la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors et vit que les rues étaient désertes. Elle porta son regard sur les étoiles qui brillaient et se laissa émerveiller par leur clarté. Soudainement, Léo apparut dans la maison, près de la porte d'entrée. Il posa son manteau sur le support avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers.  
  
-Léo ? dit Piper.  
  
-Piper, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? demanda-t- il.  
  
-Je pourrai te demander la même chose, répliqua-t-elle avant de continuer, approche, je ne peux pas te voir dans la noirceur.  
  
-Non, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite. Je suis très fatigué.  
  
-Léo, s'il te plait, implora la jeune sorcière.  
  
Lâchant un faible soupir, Léo s'approcha dans le champs lumineux de la lampe. Piper put alors voir que ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Son visage était lui aussi sali, ses cheveux en bataille et Piper remarqua trois marques de griffes sur la joue de son mari. Les marques étaient sanglantes. Son bras était sérieusement coupé  
  
-Léo, mais que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai rien.  
  
-Rien ? est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? cria-elle en furie.  
  
Léo se tourna vers le miroir du salon et vit qu'il était effectivement en mauvais état. Il laissa échapper un soupir en voyant les lumières des escaliers s'allumer. Piper avait réveillé les autres en criant. Ils descendirent rapidement croyant à une attaque démoniaque, supposition raffermi en voyant l'état de Léo.  
  
-Qu'est-il passé ? Où sont les démons ? dit Phoebe en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de démons, dit Piper exaspéré, il y a juste mon stupide mari qui revient à deux heures du matin après être aller je ne sais où pour se faire attaquer.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, commença Léo mais fut coupé par Piper.  
  
-Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Paige, soigne-le, moi je vais me coucher. Les autres, vous devriez faire pareil , dit Piper en montant les escaliers, suivit par tous sauf Paige qui entraîna Léo dans la cuisine pour le soigner.  
  
Paige avait récemment appris à soigner les autres, une habilité qui se faisait de plus en plus utiles avec les attaques démoniaques. Les anciens l'avaient avertis que bientôt, elle commencerait à avoir des charges comme les anges gardiens. Paige avait été contente de cette nouvelle et elle avait décidé de s'entraîner au maximum afin d'améliorer ses pouvoirs et prouver aux anciens qu'elle était prête. Son entraînement avait été facilité par le retour de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, des sorcières d'expérience.  
  
Après l'avoir soigné, Paige était monté se coucher pendant que Léo se faisait quelque chose à manger. Quand il eut fini, il monta vers sa chambre, seulement pour trouver son oreiller et une couverture devant la porte. Piper ne voulait vraiment pas le voir. Il prit ses affaires et descendit se coucher sur le divan du salon.  
  
Le lendemain, Léo se réveilla au son de l'orage qui se déchaînait sur la ville. Il se leva et rangea ses affaires avant d'aller prendre une douche. Quand il descendit manger son déjeuner, il vit que tout le monde s'était réveillé et aussi que Piper ne lui avait pas préparé son déjeuner. Les autres lui donnèrent des regards désolés tandis que Piper l'ignorait complètement. -Piper, tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler quant même ? Comme il ne reçut pas de réponse, il essaya encore. -Je suis désolé, je sais que tu es fâché, mais tu dois me pardonner. Aucune réponse. -Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour que tu me parles ? Piper leva vivement son regard sur son mari et le fixa intensément en disant :  
  
-Tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi tu disparais sans aucune explication à n'importe quel moment et pourquoi tu es revenu blessé en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
  
-Piper, je ne peux pas te le dire. Les anciens me l'interdisent, répondit- il.  
  
Avant d'avoir pu continuer, des battements frénétiques survinrent de la porte. Il était accompagné par une voix qui criait le nom de Léo.  
  
Celui-ci se précipita vers la porte suivit par le reste de la famille. Quand il l'ouvrit, ils découvrirent un jeune adolescent se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Ses vêtements sales étaient trempés par la pluie ainsi que ses cheveux châtains clairs. L'adolescent était essoufflé et il était évident qu'il était gelé à voir la façon dont sa mâchoire tremblait et comment il entourait son corps grelottant de ses bras.  
  
Immédiatement, Penny, la grand-mère des filles alla chercher une couverture tandis que Patty, la mère des filles, alla préparer du chocolat chaud. Les autres firent entré l'adolescent et l'emmenèrent dans le salon. Penny arriva avec la couverture et la passa autour du jeune adolescent qui la remercia faiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Patty arriva avec le chocolat chaud et Cole apparut avec des vêtements propres et secs. L'adolescent but son chocolat avant d'aller se changer dans la chambre de Léo et Piper. Quand Léo alla le voir, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi dans son lit. Il le recouvrit avec les draps et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où l'attendait Paige, Phoebe et Piper.  
  
-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Phoebe en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller leur invité. -Il va bien. Il risque d'attraper une grippe mais ça ne va pas plus loin, murmura Léo.  
  
-Mais qui est-ce ? demanda doucement Paige.  
  
-Venez, je vais vous expliquer.  
  
Ils descendirent dans le salon où le reste de la famille les attendait.  
  
-Bon, alors ? Nous t'écoutons, dit Phoebe.  
  
-Ce garçon est un bon sorcier que j'ai été chargé de protéger, dit Léo.  
  
-Je croyais que les anciens avaient décidé que d'autres charges ne te seraient pas accordés, dit Piper.  
  
-C'est vrai, mais il y a des exceptions comme celle-ci, expliqua Léo.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que ce petit a de si important pour que les anciens le considèrent comme une exception, demanda Patty.  
  
-Hé bien, il est important parce qu'il est de votre famille, dit Léo.  
  
-Quoi ? De quel branche de la famille vient-il ? demanda Penny.  
  
-Directement de la votre. C'est le fils de Patty.  
  
-Mais. mais. je croyais qu'il était mort, parvint à dire Patty avant de fondre en larme. Penny vint se placer à côté d'elle et la consola.  
  
-Voici toute l'histoire. Les filles, votre mère a en vérité eu deux enfants avec son ange gardien, Sam : Paige et le petit. Il est venu au monde avant Paige, mais un démon s'est déguisé en sage-femme et vola l'enfant juste après l'accouchement de votre mère. Elle partit avec votre grand-mère à sa recherche, mais quand elles arrivèrent dans la cachette du démon. Il jeta le bébé dans un feu démoniaque avec l'idée de prendre ses pouvoirs, mais votre grand-mère le tua juste après qu'il eut jeté l'enfant dans le feu. Elles crurent qu'il était mort, mais en vérité, il fut sauvé par les anciens. Ils le sortirent du feu juste à temps et le placèrent dans une bulle magique avant de le plonger dans de l'eau sacré. Cette eau était chargé de le guérir du feu. Il baigna dans l'eau pendant plusieurs années et durant ce temps, il ne grandissait pas. Quand on le sortit de l'eau, Paige avait déjà quatre ans. Les anciens le donnèrent à un vieux sorcier chinois qui pratiquait les arts martiaux. Le sorcier l'éduqua dans l'art des arts martiaux et il lui apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Un jour, un démon attaqua le sorcier et le tua. Le petit réussit à s'enfuir et se retrouva à San Francisco où il devint un sans-abri durant quatre ans. Il a maintenant quinze ans et le vieux sorcier chinois lui donna le nom de Ph?nix.  
  
-Un autre P, murmura Phoebe en souriant. -Oui, un autre P, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que le sorcier le nomma ainsi. Vous connaissez les oiseaux qu'on appelle Ph?nix ? Et bien, le sorcier croyait que Ph?nix avait les mêmes caractéristiques que ses oiseaux. À chaque fois qu'il tombait, il se relevait plus fort encore comme les Ph?nix qui brûle et renaissent de leurs cendres. Le sorcier disait aussi qu'il avait un esprit ardent, aussi ardent que le plumage enflammé des oiseaux mythiques.  
  
-Hé bien.  
  
-Attendez. Le problème c'est que le démon qui tua le vieux sorcier est revenu pour tuer Ph?nix. Il ne le lâche pas depuis maintenant trois mois. Ph?nix n'a pas un pouvoir assez puissant pour le détruire.  
  
-Quel est son pouvoir au fait ? demanda Paige.  
  
-L'empathie. C'est une autre branche de la télépathie. Ph?nix peut modifier les émotions de quelqu'un et il peut ressentir les émotions des autres. Par exemple, un jour, un mauvais sorcier voulut le tuer. Et bien, Ph?nix avait ressenti les mauvaises intentions du sorcier et les avaient changés en bonté et générosité de façon à ce que le démon l'emmena dîner au restaurant et après il lui donna tout son argent. Il a aussi les pouvoirs d'un ange gardien, mais il ne sait pas comment les utiliser.  
  
-Pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas ses pouvoirs sur le démon qui le traque, questionna Cole.  
  
-J'ai déjà essayé, dit Ph?nix. Il venait de descendre des escaliers et avait entendu la conversation que les adultes avaient. -Quand il m'a attaqué la première fois, je l'ai sondé et j'ai failli m'évanouir quand je me suis fait submergé par la fureur et la colère du démon. J'ai essayé de les transformer, mais il y en avait trop pour que je puisse tout changer.  
  
Ignorant les autres, Patty se précipita vers son fils et l'étreignit de toute ses forces, de peur que ce soit une illusion qui pouvait disparaître n'importe quand. Penny la rejoignit et une fois que les deux femmes eurent étreignit Ph?nix, elles laissèrent les s?urs voir Ph?nix. Avant qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, une lumière bleutée apparut du lustre au-dessus des s?urs et de leur frère. Elle brilla sur eux pendant un moment avant de disparaître. Ph?nix sourit, mais soudain, la porte fut fracassée et ils furent projeté en arrière. Le démon apparut dans la maison. Prue essaya de le projeter en arrière, mais le démon ne fit que frémir un peu. Il se jeta sur Ph?nix qui se téléporta avant de réapparaître au même endroit. Cole lui lança une boule d'énergie que le démon lui renvoya en plein visage. Il fut projeté sur Léo et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent. Piper le fit exploser, mais il se reconstitua, signe qu'il ne pouvait être vaincu que par le pouvoir des trois.des quatre. des cinq.  
  
Penny et Patty se précipitèrent dans la cuisine où était entreposé leur stock de potions. Phoebe utilisa son pouvoir de lévitation pour se retrouver sur le dos du démon. Elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pendant que le démon essayait de la faire tomber. Prue prit un athame, un couteau de cérémonie démoniaque, mais avant de pouvoir l'utiliser Phoebe tomba sur elle ainsi que sur Piper et Paige, laissant Ph?nix seul. Le démon vola vers lui, mais Prue réussit à lancer le couteau que Ph?nix attrapa et le planta dans le ventre du démon. Celui-ci s'effondra au moment où Patty et Penny arrivaient avec les potions. Elles en lancèrent à tout le monde pendant que le démon se levait. Il attaqua, mais il reçut sept potions en plein visage et il explosa avant d'avoir atteint Ph?nix, laissant derrière lui une substance jaunâtre gluante.  
  
*** Les Halliwell passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer pendant que Ph?nix aidait Cole et Léo à réparer la porte. Quand ils eurent fini, Paige arriva avec un plateau de limonade, suivit par ses s?urs et Patty et Penny.  
  
-Voilà de la limonade pour nos hommes, dit-elle en leur donnant un verre chacun.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine où il burent leur limonade.  
  
-Dis-moi, Ph?nix, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu n'as plus ce démon sur le dos, demanda Cole.  
  
-J'en sais rien. Je crois que je vais me chercher un maître d'arts martiaux qui pourrait compléter mon entraînement sans exiger d'argent.  
  
-Tiens, quel coïncidence, dit Paige, en souriant. Phoebe est une très bonne combattante et elle pratique les arts martiaux depuis des années. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de t'entraîner, n'est pas, Phoebe ?  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, et si tu emménageais ici, tu n'aurais pas à faire un long chemin jusqu'ici pour recevoir ton entraînement, dit Phoebe.  
  
-Je veux bien, répondit Ph?nix.  
  
-Dans ce cas, je lève mon verre à la nouvelle famille Halliwell encore une fois agrandit, dit Piper en levant son verre.  
  
-AUX HALLIWELL!!! 


End file.
